Hooked
by Bloodredmoon42
Summary: You're on a mission but can't seem to find a couple of your teammates, including the one you happen to have a crush on. This is a Reader/Junkrat fic


You were so close to success, you could almost taste it, at least you thought you were. You were on a mission with Tracer, Junkrat and Roadhog but you had no idea where the latter two were. They were gone, disappeared into thin air and Tracer seemed really enthusiastic but distant, she was always ahead of you, leading you around. Telling you to "come over here" or "the enemy is this this way" but whenever you reached the place she was indicating, the enemy wouldn't be there and she would chide "You're just too slow". You managed to stop her before she zipped off again.

"Are we doing good?" You pant, tired from chasing her around.

"Of course love! You're going great!" Tracer chirped.

"But I haven't done anything, I haven't seen a single thing I've needed to worry about, I was so excited to come on this mission with you guys… especially Junkrat," You sigh.

"Oh yea, you have that adorable crush on him don'tcha?" Tracer giggles. Tracer was the only other member of Overwatch who knew about your… attraction… it was more than a silly crush but not exactly lust, you just longed to be with him. Your cheeks are dusted with blush as you think about him, the fact that he was always sooty from his bombs, the way he would spend hours in his workshop creating new explosives then excitedly ask you if you wanted to watch them with him, the fact that he was always smiling, laughing, or had a joke to crack, just the thought of him made you feel all warm inside.

"When are you gonna tell him love?" Tracer questions.

"Probably never," you laugh, "I'm guessing he only sees me as a friend and I don't want to ruin that."

"I don't think you'll need to worry about that for long" Tracer says with a smile, you try to ask her what she means by that but before you are able she blinks away. You shake your head with a small chuckle and continue to drudge on. You think about your past year and a half at Overwatch, you came in with five other recruits, all of you with hopes of changing the world, only you stuck around and you were proud of that. The first couple months we're not easy but you survived, somehow. It didn't take long to make friends, Tracer, , Mei, and Lucio were all super nice, but it was Junkrat who fascinated you. You would pretend to read as he trained so you could watch, quickly looking down when he glanced at you. You would always volunteer to be on his team for battles, just for the possibility of being close to him. You wanted to introduce yourself to him, get to know him outside the battles, but you were always too nervous. It wasn't until he accidentally set off a huge crate of fireworks that you finally met him. You rushed outside to watch the intricate patterns of bright colour explode in the sky and he happened to be there. He noticed your huge smile and confronted you, finding out you loved fireworks. You hung out with him more often and became fairly close, also becoming friends with Roadhog by proxy. You snap back to the present and find that the longer you navigate the twisting alleyways of the city you're stationed in, the more exhausted you get. The sun is beating down on you and you've already finished off you're canteen. Just as you decide to turn back you're stunned by a large hook suddenly grabbing on to you. You've been killed too many times to mistake who the owner of the hook is and you prepare to fight back, but before you get a chance to, you hear a familiar voice pipe up.

"Thanks a lot mate, I'll take it from here," You hear the voice say, you spin around to find Junkrat, but he looks different… All the soot is gone, his prosthetics were clean, he wasn't wearing his gear, and his hair wasn't on fire. He looks… respectable.

"Is this where you two slinked off to? We had an objective," You try to scold them, but you can't keep keep your eyes off Junkrat.

"And we're completing that objective!" Junkrat replies with a smirk, he looks at Roadhog who takes the hint and leaves the room, which you're only getting a good look at now. The room was a fair size, with olive green walls and a medium wood for the floors. There was a loveseat against the wall and a bed on the opposite side of the room, and in the middle was a picnic blanket with a basket.

"What's this all about Jamison?" You question.

"The real objective of this mission," Junkrat replies as he takes your hand in his good one, "(Y/N), would you care to go on a date with me?" You turn a very deep pink and pry your hand away from his so you can cover your face, you feel so warm and tingly inside, he liked you back! After all this time he liked you too and you had no idea, were you that oblivious? "Well?" You hear him question. Without uncovering your face you lightly nod, he takes notice of this and gives a cheer, wrapping his arms around your waist and scooping you up. You uncover your face with a small yelp and you can see he has the biggest smile you've ever seen him have. He carries you to the loveseat bridal style and sits down with you on his lap, you try to cover your face again but he refuses to let you.

"Why are you shy around me Shelia?" He asks, restraining your hands with his, "You're always so confident on the battlefield and with everyone else, but as soon as I enter the picture, you immediately lock up and get super quiet, what gives?"

"I really like you, and whenever you're around I feel like I'm gonna do or say something that'll make you dislike me, so I don't give myself the chance for that to happen," you reply turning your head away. He only smiles and grabs your chin, turning it back to him, he slowly pulls you into a kiss, you've been wanting this for so long you don't resist. He places his real arm on the back of your head to deepen the kiss.

"You won't have to worry about that anymore," He says when he pulls back to breathe, "I'll love you no matter what,"

"How long have felt this way?" You question, changing your position so you're straddling him.

"As long as you've been in Overwatch," he responds with a smirk, "as soon as I saw ya, I knew it was going to be you I fell in love with. I turned out to be right" Junkrat purrs as he pulls you down to bury his face into your neck, taking in your scent. You give a small yelp when he bites down, sucking and licking the same spot over and over, you know they're is going to be a mark there, but you don't care at this point. You give a small, involuntary moan as he digs his teeth in. He stops for a second,

"You like huh? This relationship is going to be fun," He purrs.

"Just shut-up and keep going," You whine, you feel him smile as he resumes. At this point even make-up won't cover this up. He pulls away to admire his work and gives a small hum of satisfaction.

"Mine" you hear him purr. You smile and recapture him in a kiss.

"It's about bloody time!" You hear a voice say by the door, you look up to find Tracer with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"W-Wait you knew?" You stutter, trying to escape Junkrat's hold.

"All of Overwatch knows! We've all been trying to set you two up for ages at this point," Tracer laughs.

"Even 76?... It seems like he'd have more important things to worry about," You question, lowkey dying inside.

"It was his idea love! He was sick of hearing Junkrat fawn over you," Tracer explains, you blush again and rest your forehead on Junkrat's chest.

"It's only gonna get worse now," Junkrat laughs "now get out of here Lena! We have to get back to our date," You look up to see Tracer wink at you before she blinks off.

"Date? I thought you were just asking me," You question as Jamison scoops you up once again and plops you down next to the pic-nic basket.

"I'm not wasting any time," Junkrat replies with a smirk, "and you can't consider making out a date. So where were we?" You lean over and kiss him on the forehead, you can't wait to see how this goes.


End file.
